


Gossip Gets the Guy

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gossip, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Much better." He stared down at her - he was a couple inches taller -- through half-lidded eyes. Elly tried to catch her breath but when she gasped he placed a finger on her lips. Her heart raced even faster and she felt like she would soon faint, because if she was reading his expression right, he was going to do something she couldn't even begin to believe....





	Gossip Gets the Guy

"I'm sorry for being late, girls," Elly sighed as she banged the door open in front of her. "I got ...distracted again."

"I can guess how," Robin smiled.

"It's not your fault," Nami sniffed. "No matter what Chopper says I'm still convinced love is some terrible disease. It makes you lose sight of what's really important in life."

"Money? Jewels?" The older woman sat down on the padded bench and looked absently into the aquarium that ran the length of the room.

"There are worse things." The orange-haired girl shrugged. "Look at you. You could have had all that attention, free dinners - a lot of fun. But you turned them down because of what?"

"I turned them down because I didn't want those idiots. I wanted him. Wouldn't you turn down a gold nugget for a diamond?"

"I'd get both somehow." She laughed.

"We're not exactly talking about money," Elly murmured dryly. "You can't have it all in this case."

Zoro paused in the middle of walking past the common room on his way to the lookout. He'd since bathed after a good, hard workout and it was time for a nap in the quiet of his own quarters.

"He's so handsome," he heard a familiar voice saying.

His eyebrow raised and he craned his neck towards the door, listening curiously.

"To you, perhaps," Robin murmured.

"I don't want anyone agreeing with me," Elly admitted abashedly. "It would only make me jealous, but I have to vent! I can't do anything about it, the least I can do is talk to you girls now and then."

Zoro frowned. He suddenly wanted to pick a really nasty fight with Sanji. Maybe if he punched the silly chef in the head he would feel better. He tugged angrily at his haramaki and was about to stalk off when he heard something that made him freeze in midstep.

"I certainly don't get what you see in that green-haired idiot."

Well, now. His face began to burn as his eyes widened.

"I can't help it," Elly sighed. "It doesn't help that he's always out there without his shirt on. You know what flashing the guys does to them." She rolled her eyes at Nami, who giggled wickedly.

"But you haven't seen his..."

"Nami!"

"Awwww." She paused, settled herself more firmly into the plushy chair she was snuggling in. "Use your charms, girl! Can't you - even a little...?" She blinked as every comment was met by a sad headshake.

"Hello? You know who we're talking about. The man is not interested in girls. Just swords. And he's especially not interested in me! You heard what he calls me. Any attempts on my part would be meaningless, not to mention embarrassing."

"How can you be sure?" Robin murmured without looking up from the book she was reading. She carefully turned a page with an extra hand.

Zoro didn't stick around to hear more. He felt he'd tested fate enough already, so he strode quickly away to ponder what he'd heard in his circular room above. As he climbed up the ropes leading to the ladder above he was frowning. He pondered this before bed and when he woke in the morning he had a plan. And as luck would have it, most of the crew decided to swim in the pool and have a sort of party. Elly didn't join them, however. She stayed a while but left before things got rowdy. She looked pensive as she strolled through the hall to the girls' room.

She was thinking about spending the after-dinner hours with a good book and not really paying attention, so she jumped when Zoro stepped out of the shadows near the room. He was stripped to the waist and still damp from the pool.

"What!"

"Just me."

"Geez - you scared the hell out of me."

He grunted. "Didn't mean to. Why aren't you swimming?"

"Didn't feel like it. Why aren't you swimming?" She matched his intonation perfectly and the corners of his lips twitched.

"Thought you'd want to see me close up." He raised an eyebrow. "Without a shirt on."

"Wh - what?"

"I heard you talking yesterday."

"Oh no." Her face flushed a brilliant red color and he chuckled under his breath. "I didn't - I mean... shit." She stopped talking when he placed a hand on the wall on either side of her.

"Much better." He stared down at her - he was a couple inches taller -- through half-lidded eyes. Elly tried to catch her breath but when she gasped he placed a finger on her lips. Her heart raced even faster and she felt like she would soon faint, because if she was reading his expression right, he was going to do something she couldn't even begin to believe. His finger brushed her mouth, gently parting her lips before bending to kiss her.

The kiss was softer than she'd imagined and oddly short. He pulled back after only a moment to stare into her eyes again. Apparently finding what he'd sought he nodded silently and slipped his hands from the wall to curl about her waist. For a moment all they did was grip her warmly, then they slid down along the curve of her body. She opened her mouth to say something - she didn't know what -- but he kissed her again right before his palms lightly grasped her rear.

That did it. Elly didn't care how this had happened, she was going to go with whatever and however far he wanted to take things. She wrapped her arms about his neck so she wouldn't fall and also so she could pull him closer. She'd always thought 'melting' was a ridiculous word romance books used to describe events like this but she had been mistaken. It seemed to be exactly what she did - every muscle went limp, relaxing as she felt her will completely evaporate. He grunted with approval and nipped her neck.

"Someone might come by," she said suddenly.

"They're all in the pool." Zoro regarded her lazily and then stretched, raising his arms above them both. When he brought them back down again he wrapped them around her and lifted easily. She yelped and he laughed.

"Thought you were worried someone might come by."

"You surprised me." Her hands caressed his shoulders as the muscles surged smoothly. "Hmmm. Wait - where are you going?"

"Someplace quiet." He strode quickly along and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Despite some tension in her belly she was remarkably calm. He was holding her - something she'd only dreamed of -- and the reality wasn't like her dreams had been. It was better; little things she couldn't imagine flooded her awareness like the smell of his skin, the warmth of his body and sounds. The musical accompaniment of his earrings tinkling so close to her would have lulled her into a doze had she not known what would happen when he reached his destination. He slipped out the door leading to the main deck and walked over to the rigging, leaping lightly up as she clung to his back.

Climbing was never a chore for him, of course, and he was up the ropes and standing on the cross piece of the front mast in moments. He set her down and then opened the door to the circular room he stayed in.

It was clear that he had planned for this by the heap of cushions and quilts strewn on the usually bare wooden floor. His weights were carefully spaced around the room, closer to the hard bench that ran along the entire length so as to leave the center clear and he'd let the windows remain completely open all day. The scent of metal still lingered inside but it was smoother, less sharp and held back further by the faint smell of musk - cologne, she imagined. Elly was shocked that he had taken the time to do all of this and she looked around slowly, somewhat bemused by the entire situation. She sat down on the surprisingly comfortable pile of plush things and patted a few times here and there.

"This is wonderful, Zoro," she murmured.

He regarded her solemnly and then quite deliberately stretched again. Her hands twitched, wanting to reach out and run along the ragged scar tissue on his torso, trace all the muscle and feel the flesh beneath her fingertips, still cool from the waters of the pool. But she was frozen for the moment again, unable to move as she stared at his body. Zoro coughed and sat down very close to her on the mass of pillows.

"Touch me." It sounded like a command but she heard the gruffness for what it was when he spoke - nervousness, the same as her own. One large arm curled around her shoulders, drawing her to his side. She sighed, placing a hand on his chest above his heart and finding some comfort in the fact that it was beating as fast as hers. Elly gently traced the scar down to one side of his lower belly until he shuddered. Swallowing hard, he turned slightly to face her on the cushions. Slowly, as if he was putting his hand into a fire, he reached out and gently touched her chest. She closed her eyes and sank backwards as he laid on top of her, their mouths meeting again and again and their hands lightly exploring.

They both froze when she reached the junction between his thighs. His soft cry had startled them both. She licked her lips and traced the bulge in the damp black shorts, feeling the heat emanating from him and wondering.

"You know what I want, don't you?" Though his voice was very low he stared directly into her eyes.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Do you want..?"

"Yes."

"All right." He helped her into a sitting position when she held out her hands, watching as she slipped the shirt over her head. The bra underneath had been popped free already from his previous explorations and she shrugged easily out of that as well. Zoro closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The simple act of pulling down his trunks had suddenly become more difficult as he tried not to disturb her. He also kept getting distracted - she was removing her own shorts and he found it hard to look away. After fumbling for some time he snorted with impatience and stood up, yanking them down without a thought that they were swimwear - he wore no underwear beneath.

"Oh." Elly blinked as she looked up and stared directly at his exposed manhood. He coughed and sat beside her again on the cushions, running a hand through his hair and looking a little abashed.

"Need help?"

"I'll take it," she agreed. Zoro raised an eyebrow but didn't respond to the innuendo. He just rolled over on top of her gladly, hands sliding down her curves to the elastic band between them and total nudity. She shivered as he dragged them down. "I dreamed of this," she admitted, stretching luxuriously as he flung the swatch of purple silk away.

"Ever going to let me know?"

"Hell, no. I thought you didn't like me this way." She chuckled ruefully. He grinned at her and carefully sank down until their bodies touched. "Besides," she added a trifle breathlessly as he began lapping slowly at her neck, "isn't it a little too - you know -- bold? For a woman to... oh my god." She gasped and grabbed at his shoulder blades, eliciting a low chuckle from the big man.

"You still talk too much." He shifted around while she dreamily caressed his lower back. "Here."

"Where?"

"Here," he repeated somewhat abstractedly. Elly felt him move and before she realized what he was about he was inside her. Strangely, there was no pain - the girls had often talked about sex before and it had been agreed it hurt the first time. She didn't have time to consider that at the moment, however. The compelling fullness coupled with the thrill as he thrust carefully within her was exhilarating. Zoro was obviously feeling just as much pleasure because after a moment she heard a low, soft moan fall from his lips.

Shocked, she opened her eyes to look straight into his, an inch or so away and dark with emotion.

"Hold onto me," he breathed, moving faster above her. "Hold on..." Elly bit her lip and clasped her hands around his neck. It was lightly beaded with sweat already from his exertions but she clung on. The tightness in her lower belly grew to an almost intolerable level as they made love. After a little while she heard him swear softly, choking on the words, and he fumbled to a stop.

"You all right?" He panted, swallowing hard.

"Yes." She stroked his cheek gently. "You're the one that looks winded, love."

"Had to stop," he explained shortly. "I can't..." He blew out air, hating the word but speaking the truth. "...can't hold back if we just go on like that."

"Please don't," Elly said softly. "I'm close too, and I don't want to lose it..." The words were barely out of her mouth before he gasped hoarsely and fell upon her again. His enthusiasm this time was unchecked and she found her heart racing as he held her tightly and covered her face and neck with kisses, moving all the while. She found completion in their act almost immediately and lost herself to everything around her for one delicious, sense-shattering moment.

When she came to he was breathing hard above her but unmoving otherwise. A drop of sweat fell from his brow as he stretched his neck up, then sighed gustily.

"Oh, wow." She wiped her lips with one shaking hand. "That was amazing."

"'Least you were sort of quiet for awhile." His mouth twitched with amusement.


End file.
